The Dancer's Bodyguard
by eunnieshoujo
Summary: Instead of being the bodyguard of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Peko Pekoyama was raised as Hiyoko Saionji's tool. From a young age, Hiyoko is taught to treat Peko as an outlet of her power, someone to guard her, and to be used. Subconsciously though, she always considered Peko her best friend. [OLD]


(Author's Note): I got the idea a while ago, and even submitted it to Imagine Dangan Ronpa. I wanted to write it out, but I didn't want to make a full length story either. Probably just gonna be a one-shot. Probably. Also, trigger warning (?) for calling a person 'it' so um yeah. Also Hiyoko might be out of character idk

* * *

Hiyoko remembered growing up with Peko all her life. Peko had always been there to comfort her, but most importantly, protect her. It wasn't even Hiyoko or that hag she called her grandmother who enforced it on Peko the most, it was actually Peko herself. Even then, there were many memories where Hiyoko could look back upon, and actually consider Peko her sister. But, as usual, the head of Saionji Clan ruined any potiental relationships she could have.

When she was five, and her grandmother had found out that Hiyoko had braided Peko's hair, the locks were cut off. The silver-haired girl who had barely flinched, was then told to follow the older woman. Back then, Hiyoko didn't know what went on when Peko was lead out of the room. All she knew was that Peko always seemed to have a colder look in her eyes when she returned.

At the age of seven was when the other kids started picking on Hiyoko. They would do awful things to her, like put pins in her shoes that sent her to the hospital, try and drop stagelights on her while she performed, and one time poisoned her food. If it hadn't been for Peko, she probably would have already been dead. She had given Peko a hug, and thanked her over and over again. Peko only responded with 'a tool shouldn't be given so much praise for do it's job'. Little Hiyoko had no idea what that meant, so she just agreed with Peko.

It was when she was ten that she actually started treating Peko like an actual tool. Her usual commands were 'beat them up', or 'tie my obi', and the occasional 'grab that!' for something she couldn't reach. Most of the time, she barely regarded Peko as an actual person, and she always wanted to say because she was in fact, superior to her. The truth, that she wanted to deny so very much, was that she knew what could be in store if Peko, no, the tool, was treated like a human.

Behind closed doors, Hiyoko was much more caring. She would chat with the tool, talking about the recent movies, tell it about the worries of an upcoming test, and they would even study with each other. She had also convinced her grandmother to let the tool sleep with her, claiming the tool would be more useful if it were closer to Hiyoko. It was just another subconcious tatic to try and protect the tool. She always tried to justify wanting to protect it with 'tools are much better when they're taken care of, not when they're broken'. But Hiyoko knew the truth, she considered the tool, Peko, as her one and only true friend.

But that was changed quickly, because at age twelve, she met a girl by the last name of Kuzuryuu. They hit it off, with their personalities being quite similar to each other. The tool was wary about this girl, as she was the daughter of the biggest yakuza clan, but Hiyoko brushed it off. Tools weren't supposed to voice their concern over the master's friends. Was the tool becoming jealous? A tool shouldn't have feelings. These hushed the tool quickly, because it knew she was right. Tools don't have feelings.

Hiyoko apologized in the most subtle way she could. She bought white ribbons for the tool, claiming having such an ugly mess of hair was going to make her barf. The tool accepted the gift with wide eyes. It then taught itself how to tie them, so they held its hair in braids. That was the first and last time Hiyoko had bought a gift for the tool. If it were to receive another, it might be get greedy and broken, warned her grandmother.

They then entered Hope's Peak Academy together. The tool as the Ultimate Swordswoman, and Hiyoko as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. There, they met a colorful cast of people, one of them being Mahiru Koizumi. Hiyoko latched onto Mahiru in a heartbeat, becoming quick friends. Mahiru was her third friend, and the second one to help tie her obi. The first one was the tool, who was there for Hiyoko's every need. Of course, everyone in the class knew it, as Hiyoko had warned them if they were mean to her, she would have her tool slice them to little pieces.

During their second year, the Kuzuryuu girl died. So did another girl, one named Sato. Hiyoko knew it was the oldest Kuzuryuu boy, Fuyuhiko. He had the biggest temper she had ever seen, and probably had a thirst of vengence. She was a little jealous though, she had wanted to be the one who avenged Little Sis Kuzuryuu. That marked the start to going deeper into a spiral of despair.

A month after the deaths, the tool was away on a kendo competition. Hiyoko had ordered it to go, as it needed to keep training and proving it was the best out there. That gave the opening to her. Junko Enoshima used those two days to force Hiyoko into despair. When the tool came back, it knew something was up. When it had questioned Junko Enoshima, it was ordered to stop with a harsh slap. It was told to quit, that a tool should never act without orders, that it was a worthless tool, that it was going to be broken soon if it dared lay another hand on Junko Enoshima.

Then they caused Despair. So much Despair. Beautiful Despair. Disgusting Despair. Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair Despair.

Then Junko Enoshima had died. Despair. They heard of Junko Enoshima's plan. Despair. They agreed to let her take over their bodies, the tool not having a say. Despair. They entered the program.

Hope.

They had entered the classroom, sitting next to each other. Then the rabbit had appeared. Hiyoko was too shocked to do anything, but if had been given the chance, she would have ordered the tool to strike the stuffed animal down.

Then the bear came. The tool threatened anyone who would even think of murder. Even though they all thought no one would have the guts to kill anyone after that, someone did. Byakuya Togami was found dead. Soon, with Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami doing most of the heavy lifting, they uncovered Teruteru Hanamura's crime. He broke down, begging for mercy, crying for his mother. Hiyoko thought he was pathetic.

That was when that stupid game was brought into play. Hiyoko had been bored, decided to play it, and received the photos. That was when she knew. The night before the plan, the tool had come in, trying to teach her again how to tie her obi. If only Hiyoko had pulled the pieces together.

Hiyoko confronted Mahiru, asking her if she had been deceiving the dancer all along. If that their friendship was false, just so she could get away with her friend's murder. That was when the tool killed her. She was told to run. So she did. She ran as fast as she could, as fast as her little legs could take her.

Then the trial happened. She had tried to keep the blame on the yakuza, and when the tool started being accused, Hiyoko jumped to her defense. It was soon, however, proven fruitless. That was when the tool pretended to be Sparkling Justice. The voting commenced, the tool was guilty, and tried to prove that Hiyoko had ordered it to kill Mahiru. In Hiyoko's broken emotional state, she couldn't lie. She couldn't be selfish while she broke down crying. Crying out Peko's name. She cried how she didn't want Peko to leave her, that without her, she was just a selfish little girl, who didn't know how to do anything.

Peko had only smiled at her. "You know how to tie your obi." she had whispered, tears slipping down her face. Then, she left. She left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left she left.

Hiyoko followed. She followed. Then was sliced through the stomach by her tool. Peko used her body as a shield, protecting Hiyoko as much as she could.

Hiyoko only remembered waking up in the hospital. Still in shock, she wasn't able to say anything. They had brought in all her favorite foods, even showering her in gifts, but she still couldn't force herself to speak. When she felt good enough to walk, she dragged her many supplies over to the hotel, set up her shrines, and her stage.

When they all walked in, they were surpised, wanting to burn it down straight away. Instead of defending it, all Hiyoko did was cry, asking who would do such a thing, and agreeing that such an ugly and awful thing should be destroyed by the flickering flames. They almost went through with it, when Chiaki had complimented it with the most sincere smile on her face. That one little gesture sent Hiyoko into tears, sobbing out the truth, and everyone at least agreed to keep it up.

They then asked what the stage was for, and Hiyoko just sniffled in response. Even though they were confused, they left it there, for Hiyoko's sake. Inside though, Hiyoko was smiling away, knowing they would all be surprised when they would walk in tomorrow.

The next morning was filled with outrage and concerned shouts. They yelled that Hiyoko shouldn't be straining herself with so much movement, but she just brushed it off, telling them just to enjoy the goddamn dance. After a minute, they stopped, realizing she wouldn't rest until she was finished with the dance.

After she was finished, it was met with applause. Even though there were only twelve people left, she could swear she heard the snap of a camera, and the applauding of two more people. After the sound went down, she spoke the loudest she could.

"This dance is for Big Sis Peko and Big Sis Mahiru!"

It was met with confusion, as they thought that was the first dance was for. They held their tonuges though, and waited until she was done dancing. Hiyoko explained it was her apology dance, for all of them. Even though she still had her selfish attitude, she stated, she wanted to change and be a better person. She wanted to be as selfless as Big Sis Peko.

At times, she would slip up, still being a bit cruel to everyone (especially Mikan), but would apologize, and offer a gummy as a sign of friendship. Mikan ended up with the most gummies out of everyone, as Hiyoko would grow extremely annoyed at her clumsy nature.

The rest of her time on that island was a blurr. The Despair Disease, the death of Ibuki Mioda and that idiot Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Mikan suddenly being completely love sick, being trapped in the Strawberry House, Nekomaru being killed, Gundam being outed as the murderer, Nagito Komeada brutally murdered, and Chiaki Nanami taking the blow for them. Then, the last investigation.

Here they were at the Trial now, after having been lied to by a fake Makoto Naegi. If there had even been a real Makoto Naegi. Monokuma was going on about something, but Hiyoko was too zoned out to care. This was a game? This was just a game!? It was only when she heard loud noises was she jolted out of her stupor.

There, in front of her, was a gigantic girl. Her boobs were bigger than Akane's, and she held a netural expression on her face. Her hair consisted of two pigtails, the clips being a white bear and a black bear. Hiyoko was terrified, it was scary being confronted by a huge AI.

When she set down the phone though, Hiyoko got a chill. It was then explained if they hit Graduate, they could leave, and they could all have their friends back.

"Or in some cases, their tool back. Isn't that right, Hiyoko?"

That made Hiyoko angry.

"Shut up you fucking bitch! How do we know you're not bluffing huh? God, you're gross!"

Then came the three, the real Makoto Naegi, and two others who she would come to find out were Kirigiri Kyouko and the actual Byakuya Togami. They then tried to persuade them not to Graduate, and instead, force the shutdown. They would have to, if Junko hadn't explained what would happen if they did.

They all weren't able to speak. They would lose their friends, and kill the current people that took their places if they forced the shut down. But Junko would be unleased if they saved themselves. So, they were forced to make a choice: save the world or save themselves.

None of them had an answer. Hiyoko didn't know about the others, but she had blacked out.

There, she met Big Sis Peko, Big Sis Mahiru, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. She was shocked, to say the least. They tried explaining to her, about the older her, the one who was apart of Ultimate Despair, but she wouldn't have it.

It was then her two sides, Hope and Despair, decided to start fighting. She was outnumbered though. Her mind conjured up a space similar to the Court room, and all the other fifteen spots were occupied by an older her. But when she looked again, three of them disappeared, and were replaced by the trio.

It was hard trying to find her voice in the loud, echoing complaints of the other ones, but she finally did. Then she was forced to join the others again.

"But I don't want to go. Don't leave me Peko! Mahiru! Fuyuhiko!"

"We'll be there for you Hiyoko."

"Hey, where's that stuborness, squirt?"

"Remember, you're strong. You've made it all this time without me. I believe in you... Hiyoko."

That was when she was thrown back into the Class Trial. She was still in shock. She still didn't want to go. She wanted to repeat, maybe it would bring the three of them back. She was even about to hit it, when Hajime started speaking. She had no idea why, but she suddenly felt a surge of courage. She withdrew her hand, closed her eyes, and smiled.

"Well, I guess someone has to stick around to make sure you guys won't be total idiots."

"Let's bring this bitch down once and for all!"

That was one of the first steps Hiyoko took to build her own future.

The next, she would never realize would be so hard.


End file.
